


Striking the Deal

by Tailkinker



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dark!House, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailkinker/pseuds/Tailkinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU add-on to the CollarVerse universe created by Oflymonddreams. In that universe House is a slave, but still holds his canonical position at PPTH. A guide to the CollarVerse can be found <a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8203524/1/Chronology-of-the-Collarverse">here</a>.</p><p>This fic uses a character created by Oflymonddreams, Kev, who appears in Sixteen Days. If you haven't read Sixteen Days all you need to know that Kev is another slave who Greg had dealings with in his first couple of weeks at PPTH. Greg and Kev do not like each other :) The slaves refer to Greg as Crazy Greg.</p><p>A warning that Greg is in a bad place mentally here, this fic does not contain a flattering portrait of him, it is Dark!Greg.</p><p>In this story - After Stacy takes her tag off Greg he wants something from the other slaves, and he has things to trade. House/OMC, dark!House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striking the Deal

Greg hasn't wanted it in years, not since the fancy lawyer put her tag on his collar. For years Greg had been her prized pet, taken out of the hospital for outings and given little treats by his owner. He'd had no need of Kev, so Kev had found his stuff elsewhere and left Greg alone. Then the lawyer had stalked into Greg's 'office' and ripped the tag from his collar. Word had swept around the basement practically before her car had disappeared from the parking lot. Masie said that Greg had been crying alone in his bunk but Kev knew that was wrong. Greg didn't feel anything for anyone, ever. The only thing Greg ever cared about was himself.

He hadn't been surprised to see the signal Greg put out in the bathroom nearest his office. He hadn't used it in five years but Kev still knew what it meant. He made his arrangements and sneaked into Greg's little cubbyhole where he worked and lived. Greg was still sleeping despite it being nearly seven, he didn't have to live by the normal slave rules and schedules. Kev shoved his bunk roughly, angered by the sight of the sleeping man.

"You got the stuff?" Kev said. There was no point wasting time on small talk with Greg. Greg sat up in the bunk and stared at him, the usual cold disdain in his eyes. Greg hated all the other slaves in the hospital. He thought they were beneath him, different from him. Kev had come to think that maybe Greg just didn't like looking at them and seeing himself. Greg had thought he was more once, had told them all that he was better than them. Time and lash marks on his back had proved him wrong. Now he was untagged again, at the mercy of anyone who wanted to use him, just like all of them. It almost made Kev happy.

Greg pointed to a small pile on the desk. Kev inspected it, Greg knew where to get the good stuff alright, selfish bastard, it wouldn't hurt him to get this stuff for them all the time. The only time Greg could be persuaded to contribute something to the stashes the slaves kept was when he could get something for himself in return.

"Good enough," Kev grunted. It was, Greg never tried to short him on these transactions. There was some Tylenol and other pills, some bandages and simple first aid supplies, a couple of paperbacks for the Peach's library and some other odds and ends that would be useful.

Kev didn't waste any time, the others were covering for him this morning but he didn't have longer than twenty minutes any way you looked at it. He took off his jeans and pushed down his underwear and laid down on the bed next to Greg. He could smell the sweat on the other man, the stench of unwashed slave. Greg usually kept himself prissily clean and wrinkled his nose at the other slaves when he had to come down to the basement. He dressed sharp too, even sharper once he'd been tagged by the lawyer. The few times Kev had seen him since she'd left he'd looked rumpled, the button down shirts replaced by well worn t-shirts. Now as he sees him up close he can see that his hair is unruly, his stubble longer than normally permitted on a slave.

Greg glanced at the door but Kev figured they were pretty safe, the guard on this floor knew to stay away this morning and it was too early for the other hospital personnel on this floor to start work. Anyway Greg's bunk was tucked out of sight at the back of the office.

Greg was naked of course, slaves weren't permitted to sleep any other way. Kev could see that he wasn't particularly aroused, but Greg gave himself a few quick strokes to take care of that problem. Greg's face held no trace of pleasure or excitement, nothing but a cold detached look. Kev didn't know what he got out of this and he didn't really care. Kev was used to being used, and it didn't really matter if it was another slave fucking him or a free person. Greg would take what he wanted, and Kev would have what he wanted.

At least Greg had lube, he knew better than to make Kev unfit for work. Two slaves screwing each other would be punished with a few cane strokes at the most if anyone found out, but if one of them was carelessly injured and had to miss work that would be another story. Despite the number of slaves the hospital kept it was apparently vital to get the maximum possible number of work hours out of every one of them.

Greg also had a condom, Kev wondered if it was one left over from his time with Stacy. Had she ever let Greg fuck her? Probably, tied on his back, she'd probably ridden him, making sure she got the maximum out of it while giving him as little pleasure as she could. That's how it had worked with Kev, when that bitch from accounting had taken a fancy to him. He much preferred the men, straight in and straight out usually, or a quick blow job, none of them ever lasted very long.

He pushed himself up on his knees and held still while Greg thrust into him. Greg's hands dug into him, fingernails scratching at his skin and Kev hissed a warning.

"Watch out for marks, I got a two o'clock with the groomer today." The groomer always made them strip off to be shaved, he was pretty easy going but if Kev was covered with marks it could raise questions, although it would be assumed that Kev had just been used by one of the staff.

"Fuck the groomer," Greg said - his first words of this encounter.

"Bet you'd like to, heard he got you caned last week. Heard a lot of things about you Crazy Greg - heard your fancy lady ripped your tag off, not so special now, are you? We told you no-one got tagged forever, not even Doctor Cuddy will want you now."

Kev grunted as Greg thrust into him harder, he'd expected that, and he didn't care, the more violent Greg was the quicker he'd get off and Kev could get out of here. Greg was all over him now, his long legs and arms pushing Kev into the sheets, his cock sliding in and out, his hips snapping back and forth as he thrust into him.

Greg was close to coming, Kev could feel it, his breath was coming harshly and his hands were pushing Kev down into the bed, much rougher than he used to be. Kev hoped he would finish soon, he needed to get back to work.

"Well here I am Doctor House, at seven in the morning like you ordered, now what's so important..."

Kev froze at the woman's voice, and the office light came on at the same time. He felt Greg come inside him just as the woman let out a startled gasp.

There was the sound of footsteps quickly retreating and then Greg laughed harshly.

"Guess she won't be coming back to work anytime soon. She'll probably have to go pray for forgiveness."

Kev squirmed out from under Greg, shoving the other man off him.

"You bastard! You crazy bastard! You knew she was coming." Kev fumbled on the ground for his jeans, pulling them up quickly. If he got caught here he'd be caned for sure, not just for screwing around with a slave, but for skiving off work. He might be whipped, and he hadn't been whipped in years. Greg just sat there, naked, on the bed, condom clinging to his dick, grinning at him, showing all his teeth.

"Oh relax, I won't say what pussy I was fucking. Take your shit and get out. It'll take her a while to work out what to do about it."

Kev looked at the pile of loot, debating about whether to just leave it here, if he got caught coming out of here with that on him he'd be in even more trouble. He quickly grabbed it up, shoving it down his t-shirt, he could dump it in a hiding place for now, come back for it later, piece by piece.

"Find someone else to screw next time, we're finished," he told Greg and slipped out of the office, eyes darting around him. He made straight for the stairs and didn't hear any commotion following him. Maybe Greg would keep his word, maybe he wouldn't. One thing for sure, he was done having any dealings with Crazy Greg.

The End


End file.
